memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Evek Escapes
(Space, warp speed) The Helena and Intrepid are at warp speed heading to Starbase 375 to drop off Gul Evek to answer for charges for murdering Vedek Koral. (Main bridge) We're at warp nine point eight course 223 mark 434 on course for Starbase 375 sir says Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she looks at Ensign Mason who's on the bridge for night watch. Good, question Elizabeth why are you taking Ensign Carlson's shift? asked Ensign Mason as he looks at her. She turns to him in the chair. I just wanted to get some more hours on the helm she says looking at Ensign Mason. How's our prisoner says Howard as he looks at her. She activates the camera system to the brig on deck 7 and they see Gul Evek eating his meal. He's doing well for most prisoners that been put in there, says Elizabeth as she looks at Howard. Then a young woman walk into the brig and starts talking to him. Who's that says Howard as he looks at the transmission. Oh that's Lieutenant Commander Tate she's the ship's Counselor while Jones is on shore leave for the next few weeks says Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she looks at Howard. Then they see her disabling the security guard and setting Gul Evek free. That's no Counselor she's setting him free says Howard as he heads to ops, then the ship violently drops out of warp. We've dropped out of warp says Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she looks at the helm read out. You think says Ensign Mason as he gets to the ops console. The Intrepid is coming about we're being hailed says Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she looks at the helm then at Ensign Mason. Opening a channel says Ensign Mason as he inputs commands into the ops console and the bridge of the Intrepid comes onto the main viewer. Captain Kira, sir says Ensign Mason as he looks at the viewer. What's going on Ensign says Typhuss. We're not sure sir a young woman set Gul Evek free and has trapped half the senior staff in their quarters its just me and Lieutenant Leigh and a few junior officers says Ensign Mason as he looks at the viewer from the command chair. I'm beaming over with Major Money and a squad of MACOs says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Thank you sir says Ensign Mason as he looks at the viewer. Then Lieutenant Mitchell beams onto the bridge and looks at Ensign Mason and nods Howard walks towards the ops console to transfer command to Lieutenant Mitchell. Status? asked Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at Ensign Mason. Well we were cruising at warp speed having a chat and then a young woman walked into the brig and disabled the guard and she's helping Evek escape the ship. Great let's hope our team can stop them says Lieutenant Mitchell. (Deck 7, corridor) Gul Evek and "Commander" Tate are walking through the corridor trying to avoid the guards that are posted on the deck to prevent them from escaping. How do we get off this deck says Evek as he looks at Tate. I've got the perfect thing she says looking at Evek as she gets out a stun gernade and knocks them out and they move to the turbolift and she inputs the commands into the panel and made their way to deck 10 where they run into Captain Kira, Major Money and her team. (Deck 10, near the shuttle hanger) Stand down and drop your weapons Major Money, Captain Kira orders Tate to do. Typhuss drops his phaser pistol. She drops the phaser pistol and took the backpack off and activates a real plasma charge and she throws it out and her and Evek get out of the way. MOVE BACK shouts Major Money as she, Captain Kira and her team moves back as the charge blows up causing showers of sparks to erupt from the ceiling and bulkheads causing a hull breach and the force field to activate. Corporal Samuels gets up and check Major Money's pulse and then helps Captain Kira up from the floor as Jason and a security team rounded the corner. Typhuss are you all right says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. I'm fine, Corporal Samuels how is Major Money? asks Typhuss as he picks up his phaser pistol. She's hurt bad but alive says Corporal Samuels as he looks at both Captains Kira and Tyson. I can conutnie sir its just scratches says a wounded Major Money as she's up against the bulkhead. Typhuss these are very bad burns she'll need a demral regenerator says Captain Tyson as he looks over Money's wounds. Sorry Major, not this time, go to sickbay, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. Yes, sir Major Money says to Captain Kira. Peterson you and Olson take her to sickbay make sure she gets there says Captain Tyson as he looks at his two security guards. Peterson and Olson help Sascha up to her feet and help her to sickbay. You mind telling me why I saw your phase pistol on the floor? asked Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss as they find another way to cut off Evek and Tate. First of all its not a phase pistol its a phaser pistol, it just looks like the MACO phase pistol, Tate told me to drop it says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. ''Watson to Tyson ''says Commander Watson over the comm. Go ahead Julia what's up says Captain Tyson. ''We've got a missing power convert from the warp plasma relays ''says Commander Watson over the comm. Anything else that was missing says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. ''Just a card with a cat on it ''says Commander Watson over the comm. Did you say a cat? asked Jason as he looks at Typhuss. ''Yes a cat and a name saying you've just got robbed by Miranda Tate hahaha ''says Julia over the comm. Typhuss you heard of this Miranda Tate? Jason asked Typhuss. Yes, she is a cat burglar and mistress of disguise, I have been after her for years says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Why would she set Gul Evek free it makes no sense says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss as they're bypassing the damage to section 34 of Deck 10. I don't know, I haven't seen Miranda Tate in nine years says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Well we need to figure out why or we'll lose them and Nechayev will put use on convoy duty for the next two months says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. From what I recall of Miranda, she doesn't like Bajorans, Miranda could have helped the Cardassians with this whole thing says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Then we need to catch her before she gets away she'll head for the Shuttle hanger that's where the 302s and Jumpers are at but she's not a descend of the Ancients so she'll go for a 302 I'll head this way and you'll cut her off from the rear says Jason as he looks at Typhuss.